What if Sammy found out?
by Fate's Child
Summary: what if Sammy found out that Serena was Sailor Moon? *status: complete*


Okay, this is my very first Fanfiction ever. I mean EVER, so bear with me. NO! Don't press the back button on your internet server. Even the greatest minds have to start somewhere, right? Well, this is it. This story takes place about a year before Galexia, but the scouts are not fighting any evil in the series. They are just fighting almost a sub evil, nothing that is going to take over the world or even try. They just go around gathering energy for their very weak master. E-mail me when your done… I love e-mail.  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies here. I don't own Sailor Moon and those who do won't sell me the character rights. Of course payment is my little brother and can't they just *see* what a treasure they're getting? Maybe that is it. They do see what a…  
************* What if Sammy found out?*********  
*************By Ash Ujigami*************  
**********  
Because of her father's very protective state and the fact that Ken Tsukino did not like that Serena was going out with a man six years older then her, it had been three years since they started dating here on earth before Serena had dared invited Darien over for dinner. Luckily, now that she was a little older, her father was a little less protective. Just a little. But as the sixteen-year-old girl tucked a strand of arrant blond hair behind her ear, she prayed that dinner would go well. Both she and Darien knew that one day they were to get married, rule earth and have a daughter named Chibi Usa, but they couldn't tell her father yet. They couldn't tell anyone besides the scouts who already knew anyway. It was another secret she had to keep from her family. Just like the secret that she was Sailor Moon. She sighed and a moment later, she heard the doorbell ring.   
"I'll get it!" She yelled. She opened the door and there stood Darien, as nervous as she was about that night. They could defeat any evil in the Galaxy, but they couldn't face her own father. "Hey Darien."  
"Hi Meatball head." He shifted around nervously.  
"Ummm, come in." Serena moved aside so that Darien could enter the house. As she closed the door, she prayed once again for the evening to go well.   
*************  
Dinner was going better then expected, but that had to be because of Ilene Tsukino, who would interrupt every time her husband began to question Darien mercilessly. Serena was thankful for that. She sighed as her father began questioning Darien again.   
"So, Darien, you said that you wanted to be a doctor. When are you going to try for those degrees?"  
"Next year I am starting, sir."  
"And will you be going to Tokyo Univercity?"  
"Yes sir." Darien replied for the third time that evening.   
"I see."  
"Anyone want any desert?" Ilene asked loudly.  
"Umm, no thank you mom." Serena replied.   
"I'll take some." Sammy said.   
"Darien?" Ilene asked looking at the young man.  
"No thank you Ms. Tsukino, I'm quite full from dinner." Darien smiled politely at Serena's mother.   
The negaverse couldn't pick worse times to attack. All of a sudden, a beeping noise filled the living room.   
"Serena, honey, did you leave your alarm clock on?" Ilene asked with an annoyed expression on her face.  
"Umm, no mom."  
"Sammy did you?"  
"No mom." Sammy replied. Darien leaned down and whispered in Serena's ear,   
"Did you leave your communicator on and upstairs?" She looked down at her wrist were the watch should have been. Her eyes widened.   
"Umm, mom, maybe it is mine." With that she jumped up from the table and ran upstairs.  
As she entered her room, she located the communicator just in time to see Rei's angry face.   
"It's about time, Meatball head."  
"Shut up Rei, what's the problem?"  
"Youma in the park now, and hurry. Lita, Mina, and Ami are already on their way, seeing as they were _wearing_ their communicators."  
"Be there soon." With that she signed off, put on the watch and ran downstairs.   
"Mom, Darien has to go home now, cause, umm, he has to… Go to work in the morning, don't you Darien?" Darien looked at her and then the watch on her wrist, which was flashing a faint red. That meant trouble.   
"Umm, yea, I really better get going. Thank you for dinner Mrs. Tsukino, it was wonderful." Flattered, Ilene responded,   
"Thank you Darien, and come back anytime you want."  
"Mom, I'm going to walk Darien home."  
"Serena, it's a getting late."  
"I know mom, I'll be real careful." Before her mom could say another word Serena bounded out the door pulling Darien along with her.   
"I'll follow her." Sammy added and ran out the door also.   
****************  
Somewhere between their house and the park, Sammy had lost Serena and Darien, but as he came to the park that, he heard a fight going on. 'Maybe I can help', he thought, not knowing the fight was one involving the Sailor Senshi.   
***************  
Serena and Darien had ducked into an alleyway and transformed. Then they jumped rooftops to the park. When they arrived, the scouts were fighting a yoma who had sucked a nice couple of all their energy and was now holding Venus in its tentacle.  
"I am the Sailor senshi of the moon and these people's energy does not belong to you. For harming the innocent, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon said her opening speech and flashed the appropriate symbols.  
"I am Sailor Mars and you can't have these people's energy!" Mars yelled.  
"I am Sailor Mercury and energy is not to be wasted by the likes of you!" Mercury shouted.  
"I am Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of Jupiter and the innocent, you will be punished!" Jupiter added.  
"I am, umph, Sailor Venus and will you guys shut the hell up and get me out of here?! PLEASE?" They all sweat dropped.  
"Jupiter, Thunder clap zap!" Jupiter yelled sending her attack towards the yoma. It sliced through the tentacle that was holding Venus and she slumped to the ground. It was then that Sammy showed up in the bushes behind her.   
"Sailor Venus, are you ok?" He asked running out to her side.  
"Yea," She said, "no thanks to any of…. Hey, kid, your not supposed to be here." She added as she realized that Sammy was not one of the senshi. "Go away from here now. As far away as possible." She jumped up to join the fight. "And hurry."  
"But…"  
"No buts, you'll only put yourself in danger." With that she flashed the peace sign and hurried into the fight. Just then Sailor Moon was knocked back into a tree. Seeing as all the senshi AND Tuxedo Mask where all occupied, he rushed over to Sailor Moon's side.   
"Sailor Moon, are you ok?" He asked crouching down next to her.  
"Yea, fine, if this thing would only…" She looked up realizing that it wasn't one of her friends. "SAMMY?!!! You listen to me get out of here right now!"  
"What? How do you know my name?"  
"SAMMY TSUKINO, GET OUT OF THIS PARK RIGHT NOW! GO HOME!" Sammy looked at her funny and then turned to go, but just then, a tentacle came forth and grabbed him pulling him to the body of the yoma.   
"Help!" He yelled as he felt his energy being drained.  
"SAMMY!" Sailor Moon yelled. But it was too late, the creature had him close enough to his body that if they threw any attacks, they would harm Sammy. Sailor Moon lunged at the youma.   
"You let go of him right now you slimy piece of…" Before she could finish the sentence it flung Sammy aside, barely conscience and grabbed her. It pulled her close to him and sucked her energy dry. He friends saw her go pale and limp. If any more energy was sucked, she would surely die. Jupiter snuck around to the back of the creature and lunged, elbowing it in the back. With a yowl, it let Sailor Moon go. She looked up and saw her friends being attacked again. With the last of her energy, she pulled out the septer and yelled the attack.   
"MOON SEPTER, ELLIMINATION!" and fell un conscience. Just before the blast hit the creature, he sent a ball of energy towards the now un conscience Senshi of the moon and watched it blast her as her attack killed him. In his last moment he only hoped that he had finished her with his attack.   
The senshi gathered around her and called out her name. Tuxedo Mask gathered her in his arms and shook her to try to wake her up. Then they noticed the blood on her senshi fuku. It was coming from a wound in her side made by the yoma's final attack.  
"Sailor Moon, wake up." Tuxedo mask shook her. "Come on, WAKE UP!" No one was aware that Sammy was standing behind Jupiter. "Come on, Sailor Moon, wake up. You don't have to be Sailor Moon or the Moon Princess if you don't want to be. Its me, Tuxedo Mask, Darien." Tuxedo Mask pulled off his mask. "You can just be Serena Tsukino and I'll just be Darien Chibia just like you always wanted it. Come on Serena; Wake UP!" Tears of frustration were running down his face.   
"Serena? My sister Serena?" Sammy pushed past Jupiter. Jupiter grabbed him before he could see the blood, but he had already seen it. Serena, unable to keep up her transformation due to lack of energy de transformed. But the wound in her side still remained. Jupiter looked around.   
"Everyone, power down and lets think of an excuse on the way to the hospital. We can't tell them she's Sailor Moon." The rest of the senshi nodded and de transformed, shortly followed by Darien. Lita picked up Serena in her arms and began running towards the hospital praying she'd get there in time.  
***************  
It had been three days since Serena Tsukino had been admitted into the hospital and she was still un conscience. The senshi had not moved from the waiting room and Darien had not moved from her side. Her parents had been notified and sat next to the senshi. Sammy had not said a word, but everyone could tell that both he and Darien blamed themselves. Lita looked at the ten year old boy and decided she better talk with him. She pulled him to the side and began.  
"Sammy, listen to me, ok?" He nodded his head. "This is no way your fault. You didn't know it was going to happen and neither did we. If anything, it was my fault for not jumping in front of her. I was close enough to." Lita hung her head in shame.  
"Then you would have been killed." Sammy said in a factual voice. Lita laughed.  
"It wouldn't be the first time I died for her, or the last, but I should have done it."  
"You died before?" Sammy asked. Lita looked at him skeptically.   
"Look, Sammy, I don't know you that well, and this is a big secret, but I am going to tell you anyway. I think you have a right to know. But this is not the place, so if you want to leave for, oh, lets say an hour with me right now, I will explain everything."  
"I can't leave her."   
"I know, I don't want to either, but we need to. The other senshi and Darien are here, not to mention your mom and dad. Besides, you need to eat. I'll cook you something and we can bring everyone else back something. One hour, that's all."  
"Uhhh… Ok, I guess."   
"I'll tell your parents."   
After getting Serena's parents to agree, she left with Sammy only to be confronted by Serena's black cat outside. She looked at him and then Lita and mewed softly.   
"It's ok Luna, she'll be ok." Sammy said picking up the cat. "It's almost like you know what is going on. But you're _just_ a cat." Lita took Luna and whispered in her ear,   
"I'm going to tell Sammy everything."  
"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?!?!??!" Luna yelled surprising Sammy.   
"You can talk?" He asked.   
"Yes, I can talk quite well, and I am going to have a very _long_ talk with you Lita Ann Kino!"  
"He has a right to know. He already knows she's Sailor Moon anyway, if I leave him in the dark, he'll just start talking to her and Serena' s liable to wake up the neighborhood with her screaming about him not listening to her." The cat shook her head defeated.   
*************  
They entered Lita's apartment and sat down. Lita walked immediately into the kitchen and asked Sammy what he wanted.  
"Grilled Cheese?" He asked.   
"Luna?" Lita asked the black cat.   
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
"Ok. Sammy I am going to cook and talk seeing as we don't want to be here for to long." Sammy shook his head, agreeing. "1,000 years ago, all the planets lived in peace. They were all part of what was called the Silver Millenium when was ruled by Queen Serenity, Queen of the Moon. She had a daughter named Serena, Princess Serenity in public, and was training her to follow in her footsteps to be a peaceful and fair leader. The princesses of the other planets were to act as the young princesses "body guards" and were to protect her. To help us do that Queen Serenity gave us powers that enabled us to be Senshi with the powers of our respective planets. I being the Princess of Jupiter, received the power of lightning and thunder. Everything was going fine until an evil made itself known in the form of Queen Beryl. She attacked earth and then the moon. While we were fighting on the moon, we all died, beginning with Princess Serenity, who died along side her love, Prince Endymon, AKA Prince Darien. We battled and were loosing, and as we all fell dead, Queen Serenity decided that she couldn't let it end that way. SO with the power of the emporium silver crystal, which Serena had now, she sent us here, to earth, in a different time. She also trapped Beryl in the crystal, but sent Luna and Artimas, Mina's cat, here to the future also, with instructions on what to do if Beryl ever broke free. Well, about three and a half years ago, Beryl broke free and we were awakened to defeat her. During the final battle, we all died, even your sister. But the power of the Emporium silver crystal, somehow reincarnated us with one fault. We didn't remember our alternate identities or that we were ever friends with one another. To make a long story short, we didn't know each other at all. Then a new evil made itself known and we were reawakened. The senshi all remembered our past, but Darien didn't and so we fought without Tuxedo Mask, but with the help of Moonlight knight, we defeated this evil also. Then came the Black Moon family. You know your "cousin" Renee?" Sammy shook his head.   
"Yea, she comes and visits sometimes still."  
"Yea, well, she's not really your cousin. She's… She's Darien and Serena's daughter from the future. She's your niece. She came back to the past to save the future and we finally defeated that evil too. Last came Mistress nine. This is when we met the outer senshi. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto. They helped us defeat her, who we later found out was Sailor Saturn, who was possessed by an evil being. Now, we are just fighting little evil beings, nothing that is a real threat to the fate of the world. But that damn yoma got one cheep shot at your sister. I should have done it Luna, I should have."  
"Done what?" asked Sammy with his mouth full of grilled Cheese.   
"Tried using a new power, but Luna told me not to yet, so I didn't."  
"You would have killed yourself using it."  
"Better me then her." Lita felt a wave of pain wash over her. She crouched in discomfort. She then stood up and put the top on the picnic basket she was going to take to the hospital. "Serena would like a word with us Luna. She's waking up."   
************  
As Lita entered the hospital room, she saw that the rest of the senshi were already there. Serena's eyes finally opened.  
"Senshi, my protectors, my friends. I feel as though I never really got to know you. The outers also. They should be arriving soon." Five minutes later, Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru entered the room. Next, the air to the left of Serena's bed became wavy and black and Sailor Pluto stepped forth.   
"Good. Now that you are all here, I can begin. You are all my friends. You Darien, are my love. Together, you are all my life. I love you with all my heart. Even the Outers, though I never got to know you real well, are what I have lived for. My life has become consumed with being a senshi. None the less, I feel my time growing near. I am… I am dying my friends, and not even the power of the crystal can save me now." She stopped, taking a breath. "I know there is a future for me to consider, but it is out of my control. I am dying and there is nothing I can do to stop it." The senshi all looked down and suppressed tears. Lita looked up.  
"Perhaps you will be reborn?" Pluto shook her head.  
"The mirror showing the future has become dim. It is true, she is dying. Sammy was not meant to be in that fight. I don't know what went wrong."  
"You can't just die on us, you are our princess! We have overcome every evil in the galaxy for you! With you! You can't just give up Serenity, I won't allow it." Rei said, her voice filled with compassion. She looked at Lita who nodded her head. "Lita and I have found out that we have a few new powers. We can… we can save you." Luna and Artimas both gasped.   
"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Luna yelled at the two short tempered senshi.  
"We have to. The future depends on it." Lita stated simply. "Move back, everyone." With that, she took Rei's hand and they transformed. Rei took out a golden charm and Lita took out a silver oak leaf.   
"By the power of Mars..."  
"By the power of Jupiter…"  
"We call upon your strengths now, to save our princess with these vows. That death can claim our mortal souls; and thus we fulfil our roles." Green and red light engulfed both them and Serena. Then it all went to Serena and they fell. Haruka grabbed Lita and Pluto grabbed Rei. Hotaru ran over and tried to save them, but alas, they were already dead.   
"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THEY COULD DO THAT?" Haruka yelled still grasping the dead body of Sailor Jupiter.   
"They didn't learn until a week ago. They were arguing and Rei all of a sudden held up a charm saying that she felt evil. It was gold. Lita reached for her transformation pen, but instead got the silver leaf. They were overcome with memories and they remembered how to give up their life for someone else. They also got two other attacks each. One Lita was considering using in battle tonight. It is much like Saturn's Silent Wall, but the Silent Wall comes from the Glaive and Lita's attack would have come from her thus killing her. I told her to never use it. I also told them to NEVER USE THIS ONE EITHER!!!" Luna began sobbing.   
"Lita never listened to much of anyone when she had her mind set did she?" Haruka asked. The rest of the senshi nodded their heads in agreement. Serena began to awake. She looked at the fallen bodies of her friends and pulled out the silver crystal. Haruka grabbed it from her.   
"No."   
"Haruka, give it back."  
"No."  
"NOW!"  
"I WILL NOT GIVE IT BACK TO YOU! Then you would drain all your energy in saving them and we'd be back were we started. They would only try and save you again. So no, I won't give it back. I can't have let Jupiter and Mars die in vain."   
At that moment, Sammy strolled into the room. He looked in confusion as a green light enveloped Jupiter's body just as a red light enveloped Mars's body and silently de transformed them back into their civilian forms. Sammy gasped and ran over to Lita's body.   
"Is she, are they, dead?" He choked out the words. Serena let out a mournful cry and dropped to the ground. Darien cradled her in his arms and looked at Sammy.   
"What are you doing here. You should go outside until this is over." Sammy shook his head.  
"No, I need to be here. I want to know what happened to Lita and Rei." He glanced at the two lifeless bodies.  
"No." Darien said as Ami grabbed Sammy's arm and began to lead him out of the room.   
"Let me go." Ami continued leading him to the door, almost mechanically. "Damn it, let me go Sailor Mercury." She stopped in confusion. Then Luna spoke up.   
"He knows. Lita told him before coming back here. She thought that he had a right to know. Sammy," she said turning to him, "Lita and Rei died from saving Serena's life. The future was being altered and Serena is a vital part of it. So they gave up their life for hers." Sammy looked in shock at all of the faces in the room. All where grim. All had a look of pain and loss on their face. Haruka finally broke the silence.  
"Pluto, is the future safe?" Pluto nodded her head.  
"The future is as it is supposed to be. I must head back to my post." And with a movement from her staff, the senshi of time reentered the time stream.   
*******************  
A week later a funeral was held for the two senshi. Pluto had cast a spell on everyone that made it appear that Lita and Rei had been the ones who were hospitalized and they died during the night. Only the senshi, the two guardian cats and Sammy knew the truth. Serena looked up at Ami who was saying a few words for her departed friends. Next was Serena's turn. She looked at the note cards in her hands and finally put them on her chair as she walked to the podium.  
"Lita and Rei were two of my best friends. They each had so many dreams, so pure in their own ways. They were both misunderstood, but accepted life the way that it was given to them." She paused. "They were the two strongest people that I had ever met. And they were both filled with so much love and dedication. They were fiercely loyal to all of their friends and just as kind. The first time that I met Lita, she saved me from a gang. From then on I knew that although everyone said that she was a "martial arts maniac", she was only misunderstood, but a very kind and loving person.  
"And Rei. I fought with her continuously. But I loved her with all of my heart. She was always there for me and only yelled at me so that I would push myself to be the best that I could ever be. She showed me love in ways that I never thought possible and I know that I will never forget her, not even a thousand years into the future." Only the senshi knew that she would live that long. Everyone else only saw it as an oath of dedication.  
"I only wish that they knew how much they meant to me and that I loved them. And I only hope that they will always remember that in life or in death I will always be here for them. Until the earth falls into the sun." There was not a dry eye in the room when Serena finished. She sat down in her seat and Sammy wrapped an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her.   
*********************  
Neo Queen Serenity walked to the top of a hill. The two graves were kept up beautifully. They both had their planetary symbols on them and they were made of emerald and ruby. She remembered that day like it had happened yesterday. And the pain was just as fresh as it had been on that day.   
"My friends, two hundred years ago, you died for me. I can not tell you how much I have lived my life since then. I owe you my life. You were my best friends, but in giving up your lives for me, you saved the world. I owe you, everyone owes you everything. I love you." With a tear streaked face Neo Queen Serenity planted a kiss on both gravestones got up and began walking to her castle. But in the distance, two senshi's spirits watched her walk away.   
"You think she wouldn't be such a cry baby after all this time." Mars stated simply.  
"Rei, you know you were touched so do me a favor and shut the hell up. All you ever do is complain." Jupiter said smiling.   
"And all you ever do is bother me about it." Mars retorted.   
"What else am I going to do seeing as no one else can see me?" Mars shrugged. "Go bother someone else." Jupiter shrugged.  
"Nope. I love bothering you."   
With that they both walked into the sunset arguing as they had been joyfully doing for the last hundred years.   
The End  
There we go… all done! Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know, my e-mail address is Ummeinoko@aol.com OR Slrranchan@aol.com. Well, I'm sorry I killed Lita and Rei… just had to. Anyone cry? E-mail me, PLEASE e-mail me. I really want to know what you thought of my story. And I can guarantee that I will e-mail you back. 


End file.
